Trainer House Brigade
by Lolli-S
Summary: After an incident, a pampered pretty boy from Unova is sent to Viridian City to live with his uncle. He gets a job at the local trainer house, but butts heads with his new boss and a temperamental poison type trainer. On top of all this, he has to deal with a vicious former friend and learn the meaning of hard work. OC's Accepted.


**A/N: Been a while since I've actually made a new story. When you've been writing about the same characters for a long time, things start to get a bit stale. Hopefully, this can help me rejuvenate my interest in writing fics. Hope you all, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Thief**

"_Come on, nephew! That box isn't that heavy!"_

Julian struggled as he carried the large box into the storage room. He made sure not to complain to his uncle since he knew that would only make things worse. When he finally managed to put the heavy load on the top shelf, the blond-haired boy sighed in relief.

"You want me to help you do stuff, but you don't want to pay me or even offer me an actual job at the store," Julian snapped. "What's the deal?"

"Your payment is a place to stay," his uncle shot back. "Your parents sent you to Kanto to learn the value of hard work and if I just give you a job, you wouldn't have earned it. Plus, I don't need any help running the store. Exeggutor over here can work twice as fast as you could."

"_Eeeg_..?" Exeggutor uttered as he used his leaves to dust off the shelves.

"But he doesn't even have any arms!" Julian yelled.

"And he still gets the job done," his uncle replied. "So that actually says more about you than it does about him. Besides, I wouldn't want you to mess up your expensive manicure, Unova Boy."

Julian grumbled and shifted his gaze towards the window. He knew that his uncle was right. He took responsibility for the incident that got him sent away from his comfortable home and life in Unova. Even though it was not entirely his fault, Julian felt that he had an obligation to regain the respect of his parents. Still, he was unfamiliar with actually working for a living and he knew that he had a long way to go.

"I'm going to the front," he told his uncle. "Can I get a candy bar or something?"

"You can get whatever you want as long as you pay for it." The man smirked at his nephew and let out a sigh. "I'll give you a discount. Get whatever you want, half off."

"Thanks..."

"Listen, Julian," his uncle started. "I know you think I'm being hard on you, but I'm not trying to be an asshole just for the sake of it. You know, everyone always loved my big sister. They always say how smart and successful she is, but she didn't get that way over night. Your mother worked hard to get where she is now and your dad's in the same boat. Hell, they're the reason we're having this conversation now. Work hard and you and your pokémon won't need any of their money. You'll have your own. Understand?"

Julian nodded. "I understand."

"Good, now get out..."

He didn't need to be told twice. The backroom was stuffy and littered with junk. With two people and an exeggutor, there was barely any room to breathe. Julian walked to the front of the store and went down the candy aisle. He took two candy bars and went behind the counter to eat. There was only one customer in the store and the whole day had been rather slow. Julian munched down on his candy as he watched the customer closely. They were wearing a large, dark purple hoodie, so he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. However, he was quick to notice a small hand reach out and grab several small bags of candy before stuffing them into the hoodie.

"Hey!" Julian shouted as he hopped over the counter. The customer made a dash for the door, but Julian was faster. He grabbed onto the thief's arm and held tightly.

"Let me go, Blondie!" the thief shouted. "I didn't do anything!"

The thief's voice definitely belonged to a female. Julian pulled the hood off of the thief's head and came face to face with a tanned girl with hazel eyes. Her hair was light brown, but had several streaks of dark purple in it and she looked to be about his age or maybe a little younger. The girl struggled against Julian's grip as his uncle and Exeggutor rushed out from the back.

"What's going on here?!" the owner demanded as he waved his bat around.

"I don't know!" the girl shouted. "Your boy is out of his mind! I come in here all the time and I've never been treated this way! I am seriously outraged!"

"You're not outraged," Julian said. "You're a damn thief!"

He reached into the pockets of the hoodie and retrieved packages of candy, small bottles of medicines, two cans of soda, and several small cans of pokémon food. The contents spilled all over the floor while the girl stood dumbfounded.

"H-How did that happen?" she stuttered. "Uh...Weezing! Smokescreen!"

Julian and his uncle turned around, having suspected a surprise attack, but nothing happened. The girl sprinted out of the store and the two slapped themselves on the forehead when they realized that they had been tricked. Exeggutor began cleaning the mess off the floor while Julian grinned at his uncle.

"Caught a shoplifter," he stated. "That has to be good enough for a job."

"Really?" his uncle replied. "Because last I check, she got away."

Julian frowned. "You couldn't let me have this one thing could you?"

"Tell you what. If you really want a job, I can put in a good word for you at the local trainer house. My friend is the manager and he'll give you a job if you have decent pokémon and if you're willing to work. How's that sound?"

Julian thought about it for a moment. Working at a trainer house would pay decent money and he would get a chance to see more of Kanto's native pokémon and meet some new people. It would also get him away from his uncle for most of the day and that was always a good option.

"That sounds good," he finally said. "Call your friend and tell him I'm on the way..."

* * *

**A/N: Future chapters will be longer especially after characters start being introduced. OC's are accepted. You can either PM me or post them on my brother's forum. The OC form is in my profile. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
